Это русский! Es nezināju, ko nosaukt to Loodan, et teil oli lõbus tõ
by HOM3STUCK H3T4L14N
Summary: HI THERE PEOPLE! THIS IS IN ENGLISH! Anyways, some OCs are used, and this book is basically about a small group of people living out their twelfth grade year with the countries! It starts out during the summer before then.


**A/N- Want to know what the title says? Google Translate it. BTW it's in three different languages! Anyways, this is based off of another quiz-_- but the OCs are all mine! I hope you guys enjoy, and please review~**

**Willow 'Will' Linz- Knee length sliver hair(like Prussia's), purple eyes, black trench coat, black scarf, white tank top, black pants, black boots, 5'1"(short), 17**

**Victoria 'Vix' Veder- Waist length black hair worn in a ponytail, blue eyes, white collared tank top, black skort, black combat boots, brown supply belt, 5'10"(tall), 17**

**Tara Linz- Short black hair, black eyes, white t-shirt, red shorts, tennis shoes, red arm band with a golden 可愛 ****(Chinese for 'Cute') written on it, 5'5"(average), 17**

**Tyler Veeh- Mid-back length brown hair, green eyes, jeans, blue t-shirt, tennis shoes, bag that always holds manga(XD), 5'3"(relativity short), 17**

**Savvy Mana- Short spiky red hair, blue eyes, long sleeved light blue shorts, navy blue tank top underneath, green shorts, tennis shoes, 5'3", 16**

**Ruby King- Long wavy blond hair, red highlights, amber eyes, gray t-shirt, black jacket, dark jeans, black boots, 5'4.5", 17**

**Hazel Sand- Long brown hair worn in a ponytail, green tank top, knee length jeans, tennis shoes, 5'6"(average), 17**

**On with the story! And yes, Willow, and Tara are twins.**

* * *

Willow's POV

"Wake up, Will!" I heard Tara yelled from the doorway of my room. "Willow!" I ignored her. "Willow!" She jumped on top of me, and crushed my breasts, and lungs.

"Tara... can't breath..." I gasped. "Heavy... get off...!"

"Oops, sorry," she giggled, and got off of me.

"What do you want so early in the morning anyways?"

"Oh, right, we're going to go camping with the countries for about a week, and you need to pack. Tyler, and Vix are also going."

"Ugh," I groaned. "Don't wanna."

"Oh, come on! I already told America you'd go, and mom already bought the camping supplies for both of us!" Tara whined. "You know I'll drag you out of bed if I have to, and dress you myself, I'll even shower you like that one time when you broke your arm, and leg!"

"Fine, I'll get up," I moaned as I shoved the covers off of me, sat up, and got out of bed. I then got ready, and about the same time I had gotten my coffee ready, America had arrived. "Damn it. I wanted to at least drink my coffee, but no. America had to come get us before I could even have one sip. Stupid American."

"Will, we're American," Tara said as we walked out the door.

"Hurry up!" America called from the a small white bus.

"What's with the bus?" I asked.

"We've got a lot of people, now come on!"

Tara, and I boarded the bus to see England, who was driving, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, China, Prussia, Russia, the Nordics, the Baltics, Vix, Tyler, Hazel, Savvy, and Ruby. Germany, and Italy were sitting together, all the Baltics were sitting together, Sweden, and Finland, Tyler, and Japan, Ruby, and Norway, and Hazel and Iceland.

Tara ran straight to China's seat, and I walked to the seat behind hers. "H... hey, Russia," I said. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure," Russia said as he scooted over in his seat.

"Thanks." I felt myself blush lightly as I sat down.

"No problem, da."

The bus began to move almost as soon as I sat down, and Russia, and I spent almost the entire time in silence, having a bit of small talk occasionally, but that was it.

"Alright, dudes!" America anounced when the bus stopped. "We're here!"

"Why didn't you talk to him?" Tyler asked as we walked off the bus.

"We did talk," I said.

"Only small talk, which doesn't really count," Ruby said. "Besides it's obvious that you like him."

"I do not!"

"You're so tsundere," Tyler said. "It's kinda kawaii, actually, but you've got to actually talk to him."

"You know I don't know Japanese," I said.

"Kawaii is cute. You should know this by now. We've been friends since sixth grade."

"Okay," England said. "we need to go to our cabins next."

"Cabins?" Tara asked.

"We get cabins?"Hazel asked.

"There aren't enough," Savvy pointed out. "There are 17 cabins, and 24 of us."

"I guess you'll have to share with one of us," England said. "You don't have to decide now. Put your stuff in my cabin until you decide."

"I've decided!" Tara, and Tyler exclaimed, and they zipped away after the person they wanted to cabin with.

"Thanks, England," Vix said.

"Yeah," I said.

"We appreciate it," Hazel added.

We then carried our stuff to England's cabin.

After that we ate dinner**(A/N- They stopped on the way there for lunch, and it took a long time to get there)** then they sat around the campfire. America insisted that they tell scary stories as they ate s'mores.

"Okay, dudes," America said. "Who's telling the first scary story!?"

"Why don't you?" Vix asked. "After all, you were the one who suggested it."

"Alright. This story is called Drip, Drip, Drip. One night a young girl, Lily Foster, is left alone for the night, in her country house, while her parents drove out to town for a party. This was fine with Lily, especially since she had her faithful dog, Scout, protecting her throught the night. She made herself something to eat, and sat down at the kitchen table. Turning on the radio to her favorite station, she was surprised to hear a news bulleten declaring that an avenged murderer was on the loose. It advised that people secure all windows and doors as a safety precaution. With her dog by her side, the young girl locked the front and back doors. She went from window to window, and locked each of them one at a time. She reassured herself that she would be fine with her trusty dog, and that her parents would be home shortly, anyway. So, Lily had a pleasant, peaceful evening, and finally decided around eleven o'clock that it was time for bed. She climbed the stairs to her bedroom, and slid under the big, warm blanket on her bed. Before closing her eyes, reached her hand down under the bed, and allowed her dog to lick it- she did this every night, because it comforted her. A short while later she awoke to the sound of a scratching noise at her bedroom window. She eyed the window, and reminded herself that the whole house was locked and she was safe. She stuck her hand under her bed and felt her dog's slobbery tongue cross over the palm of her hand. She sighed and went back to sleep. An hour or so later she sat up in bed, she had heard footsteps in the hallway, and crept out of bed to see if it was possibly just her parents returning from their party. Seeing nothing, she returned to bed. As she was about to stick her hand under the bed, she heard a drip, drip, drip, followed by some footsteps. She walked downstairs into the kitchen and secured the the taps. That surely wasn't the source of the drip. She crept upstairs and climbed into bed. 'This is silly,' she told herself 'I'm probably just imagining things.' She stuck her hand under the bed, and felt the dog lick her hand. An hour later she awoke again. A little mad at this point, she jumped out of bed. The dripping wasn't coming from the kitchen so it must be from the bathroom. She crept along the side of the hallway, and walked into the bathroom." Italy, Hazel, Ruby, Savvy, Tara, and the Baltics started shivering in fear. "She groped along the side of the wall with her left hand, looking for the light switch. She flicked the light on and gasped. There, hanging from the shower rod was Scout -skinned." some of the girls let out a slight scream, or whimper. "A pool of blood had formed on the bathroom tile with a continuous 'drip, drip, drip' as the blood from the dog hit the ground. Something on the wall caught her eye; written on the wall was a message in blood...'Humans can lick too.' The end!"

A bunch of the people were hugging each other.

"Is that the best you could come up with?" Vix asked.

"Well why don't you go next!" America said.

"Fine. The one I will be telling is called Arabella."

"Doesn't sound very scary."

"Can it, and listen, America!" I demanded.

"Anyways, it's called Arabella. Here it is. A little girl, named Penny Warren, was given a small doll by her parents. The doll was a gift from an ancient great aunt who had now passed on. Penny was instantly unnerved by the doll, which had nasty little black eyes that seemed to follow her around the room and a sinister grin on her face. Nevertheless, Penny had to accept the doll, as she was well brought up and didn't want to upset her parents by refusing to take it. Her parents told her that the doll's name was Arabella, which made Penny even more afraid of it; it seemed to make it more human. Even so, it was just a doll, barely reaching above her knee, so to put her mind at rest, she hid Arabella into the little cupboard under the stairs, under some boxes where her parents wouldn't see her. It wasn't until a few nights later, when Penny was lying in bed, that she heard a noise... a shuffling sound that went on for about five minutes. Then, a brief dragging noise and finally, a scuttling like light footsteps running very fast. Penny was paralyzed with fear, her knuckles turning white from clutching her blanket. Then, she heard a voice - soft and eerily childlike - quiet enough not to wake her parents. Penny always slept with the door open and the lamp in the hall on, as she was still a little scared of the dark. Therefore, she could hear more through her open door. Penny heard the voice say 'Penny, I'm on the first step' And then a loud scrabbling again, as whatever was speaking apparently turned tail and returned to wherever it had come from. The little girl didn't sleep a wink that night, but laid in fear until the break of dawn when her mother got her up for school and when she tried to explain what had happened, her parents passed it off as 'just a dream'. The next night, Penny fought against sleep, but eventually drifted off, only to be woken again by the sinister voice: 'Penny, I'm on the fifth step' Penny was crying by now, and again, she didn't sleep that night. The next night, Penny decided to shut her bedroom door and reluctantly slept without the light on. Just as she was about to doze, Penny heard the noise, and then the voice: 'Penny, I'm on the top step' Penny knew that her door was closed, but she was still terribly afraid. Her heart pounding, she slowly go up to investigate; she screamed. Penny's parents found her body at the bottom of the stairs. They guessed she was on her way to the bathroom without switching on the hall light and had fallen down the stairs, breaking her neck. Arabella, the favorite family doll, was found beside her body - smiling."

Almost everyone ended up hugging each other in fear by the end.

"My turn," I said. "I bet I can tell a better one. Mine is called the Haunted Ebay Painting, or the Hands Resist Him, and it's a true story. In February, 2000, the haunted painting was put up for sale on eBay and an auction begun. Today, many wonder if it was a true story, or a marketing ploy. Item 251789217 was it's name on eBay, but it quickly became known on the Internet as "The Haunted eBay Painting." The item description in itself was bizarre: WHEN WE RECEIVED THIS PAINTING, WE THOUGHT IT WAS REALLY GOOD ART. A " PICKER " HAD FOUND IT ABANDONNED BEHIND AN OLD BREWERY. AT HTE TIME WE WONDERED A LITLLE WHY A SEEMINGLY PERFECTLY FINE PAINTING WOULD BE DISCARDED LIKE THAT. ( TODAY WE DON'T ! ) ONE MORNING OUR 4 AND 1/2 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER CLAIMED, THAT THE CHILDREN IN THE PICTURE WERE FIGHTING, AND COMING INTO THE ROOM DURING THE NIGHT. NOW, I DON'T BELIEVE IN UFOS OR ELVIS BEING ALIVE, BUT MY HUSBAND WAS ALARMED. TO MY AMUSEMENT HE SET UP A MOTION TRIGGERED CAMREA FOR THE NIGHTS. AFTER THREE NIGHTS THERE WERE LAST TWO PICTURES SHOWN ARE FROM THAT 'STAKEOUT'. AFTER SEEING THE BOY SEEMINGLY EXITING THE PAINTING UNDER THREAT, WE DECIDED, THE PAINTING HAS TO JUDGE FOR YOURSELF. — BEFORE YOU DO, PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWIND WARNING AND DISCLAIMER. —-WARNING: DO NOT BID ON THIS PAINTING IF YOU ARE SUCCEPTIBLE TO STRESS RELATED DISEASE, FAINT OF HEART OR ARE UNFAMILIAR WITH SUPERNATURAL EVENTS. BY BIDDING ON THIS PAINTING, YOU AGREE TO RELEASE THE OWNERS OF ALL LIABILITY IN RELATION TO THE SALE OR ANY EVENTS HAPPENING AFTER THE SALE, THAT MIGHT BE CONTRIBUTED TO THIS PAINTING. THIS PAINTING MAY OR MAY NOT POSESS SUPERNATURAL POWERS, THAT COULD IMPACT OR CHANGE YOUR LIFE. HOWEVER, BY BIDDING YOU AGREE TO EXCLUSIVELY BID ON THE VALUE OF THE ARTWORK, WITH DISREGARD TO THE LAST TWO PHOTOS FEATURED IN THIS AUCTION, AND HOLD THE OWNERS HARMLESS IN REGARD TO THEM AND THEIR IMPACT, EXPRESSED OR IMPLIED.— NOW THAT WE GOT THIS OUT OF THE WAY, ONE QUESTION TO YOU EBAYERS. WE WANT OUR HOUSE TO BE BLESSED AFTER THE PAINTING IS GONE, DOES ANYBODY KNOW, WHO IS QUALIFIED TO DO THAT?  
Shortly thereafter, in response to questions about the piece, the sellers posted the following addition: THE SIZE OF THE PAINTING IS 24 BY 36 INCHES, SO IT IS RATHER LARGE. AS I HAVE HAD SEVERAL QUESTIONS, HERE THE FOLLOWING ANSWERS. THERE WAS NO ODOR LEFT BEHIND IN THE ROOM. THERE WERE NO VOICES, OR THE SMELL OF GUNPOWDER, NO FOODPRINTS OR STRANGE FLUIDS ON THE WALL. TO DETER QUESTIONS IN THIS DIRECTION, THERE ARE NO GHOSTS IN THIS WORLD , NO SUPERNATURAL POWERS, THIS IS JUST A PAINTING, AND MOST THESE THINGS HAVE AN EXPLANATION, IN THIS CASE PROBABLY A FLUKE LIGHT EFFECT. I ENCOURAGE YOU TO BID ON THE ARTWORK, AND CONSIDER THE LAST TWO PHOTOGRAPHS AS PURE ENTERTAINMENT, AND PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THEM INTO CONSIDERATION, WHEN BIDDING. AS WE THINK IT IS A GOOD IDEA TO BLESS ANY HOUSE, WE STILL WELCOME INPUT INTO THAT PROCEDURE.  
After this description, there were eight shots of the item. Two were overview shots. Slightly left of center on the canvas, we see a boy of perhaps five or six, with sloping shoulders and a heavy brow, scowling at us. He is dressed as we would expect any early- or mid-twentieth century middle- or lower-class young boy to be dressed: a blue tee-shirt, greenish shorts, short socks and shoes. His dirty-blonde (or dirty blonde) hair is cropped into a very short crew-cut on his blocky head. His expression – his small, deep-set eyes, and his slightly downturned frown – are the look of an alien: disdainful curiosity. "You are not supposed to be here."  
To his right, propped against a window moulding (or perhaps free-standing, it's difficult to tell), is a life-sized wooden doll girl. She's wearing a faded blue dress. She only has empty holes for eyes, but her mouth is articulatable (and closed). In her hands she's clutching what at first looks like some sort of tall bottle or canister tied with a string, but on closer inspection appears to be a tall battery (complete with little lightning bolt) with mad, dangling clips.  
The two are standing on a street curb, in front of a full-length window. The building behind them is completely dark inside, but reaching forth from the darkness we can distinguish at least a dozen tiny hands. Some of the hands are lower, some higher, but none are higher than the two central figures; if these are, indeed, children's hands, some of the children are on the floor. It is not clear whether the hands are reaching for the window pane, the light, or the boy and the doll.  
Four more shots were details of the boy, the boy's face, the doll's face, and the doll's battery (or whatever it is). But the last two shots were the ones that were supposedly made by the motion-activated still camera. They are clearly different from the daytime shots. Because the flash was centered on the boy (being the central figure on the canvas), and because it's a rather large painting, the doll (who was, as I said, towards the left edge of the painting) is obscured by shadow, but the photographs clearly show that now, her mouth is open.  
After the auction began, viewers started to report strange happenings whenever they tried to view the page. All of them – spectral voices, hot flashes, black-outs and "mind-control experiences" – are typical of mass hysteria. One man, a Native American spiritualist in Mississippi, claimed that the painting had evil in it, and after having viewed it on his web browser he had to cleanse his house by burning white sage.  
More than thirteen thousand people bid on the work. The buyer, who remains anonymous (his E-Bay login was ionia7) but bought the work for $1025 US, claims that although the story of the arguing spirits is compelling as a curiosity, he was more interested in the composition of the work and was "buying to sell." He says that it seems to have been produced some time between 1965 and 1975, and is entitled "The Hands Resist Him." It is signed, but the current owner has not released the artist's name. He has never experienced any unusual effects, and calls the work "a good example of surrealism from that period.  
I think it's pretty clear that everything which happened to people who viewed the painting through the web was the result of the power of suggestion. On the other hand, I remain skeptical but agnostic as to whether the painting itself is animate. If it were a hoax, the trickster employed the most cunningly inconsistent assertions, destroying the reader's ability to restore any suspended disbelief. Even if it isn't legit, there would have to be something seriously wrong with someone to have painted the thing in the first place. I mean, they would have to be fucked in the head quite badly. If you saw the work, you'd understand. It's just spooky. It is not at all surprising that it provokes such extreme reactions.  
The new owner of the painting claims he found an inscription on the back saying the title of the picture was "The Hands Resist Him". He also found a signiature, but refuses to say who the painter was. He says he received thousands of e-mails from people claiming they were "repulsed", made "physically ill" and "suffered from blackout/mind control experiences" just by viewing the pictures of the painting online.  
An exorcist type of voice, along with a blast of hot air, like standing in front of an oven door. Two friends crying after this experience and praying until a minute had passed and everything went back to normal.  
A new Epson printer that ate and mutilated page after page when the user tried to download images of this oil.  
The Native American who became so ill he had to cleanse his house by burning white sage. He warned me not to put this item around small children, and that there is great evil contained here.  
As I recall, both the owner of the gallery where 'The Hands Resist Him' was displayed and the art critic who reviewed it were dead within a year of the show."

**(A/N- Sorry if this isn't the best scary story, I kind of had trouble finding ones. Most of them didn't even scare me, and I needed to finish up soon, but this actually is real if you haven't heard about it. I thought that choosing something real might make it creepier/scarier, since you know, it could, and has, happened!)**

"Holy hell!" Tara exclaimed. "Will, is this actually true?"

"Yeah, are you telling me you didn't hear about it?" I asked.

"I think the fact that this is true made it about ten times scarier," Savvy shivered.

"Dude, that even gave me the creeps," America said.

Everyone was shivering, crying from fear, or holding onto each other. I snickered a little when I saw this.

"Why would you tell us that!?" Italy panicked.

"Well it is a scary story," I shrugged. "It was America's idea."

"That has to be one of the scariest things I've heard," China said.

"I agree," France said.

"Guys, there are scarier ones. Actually there are ones that are a lot scarier. This one barley even scared me." I said. "You can stop overreacting."

"I don't think they are overreacting," Japan said.

"I don't zink zey are eizer," Germany said.

"They aren't!?" I exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me zat was freaking creepy!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Yeah, not really. Just search creepypasta, or real scary stories, you'll get some scarier ones. This is just the one I can remember the most that isn't like heart-attack scary, and I'm so glad I didn't tell you guys one of those, you would have actually gotten a heart attack," I said the last part quietly.

"Maybe we should go back to our cabins now, and find ways to let Willow's story feel a little less scary, so we can actually sleep."

"Well sorry, I didn't know you guys were so sensitive of this sort of stuff."

"L... Let's go to our cabins," Latvia stuttered. Lithuania, and Estonia nodded in agreement.

After that everyone left for their cabins, everyone except for Hazel, Ruby, Savvy, Vix, and me. We just sat around the campfire, thinking about who we should room with.

"You can stay in my cabin," Iceland said to Ruby.

"Really?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks!" She got up. "I just need to grab my stuff from England's cabin."

"Hey! Savvy!" Prussia said as soon as Iceland, and Ruby left.

"What do you want?" Savvy asked.

"You can stay ze awesome cabin that belongs to ze awesome me!"

"Why would I do that?"

"You need a place to sleep, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Well come on then!" he grabbed her wrist, and started pulling her away.

"It's okay, Savvy," Hazel said.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll figure out a place to stay in by the end of the night," Vix said.

In the next ten minutes Hazel went away after talking to, something that we, or I, couldn't see. Then Vix went away with Germany.

"You can stay with me, da?" I heard Russia say from behind me.

I turned to face him. "Uh... s...sure. My stuff is in England's cabin, so I need to stop by there first."

"Okay," he smiled, and held out his hand for me to take, and we went to get my stuff, and we went to his cabin.

* * *

**A/N- This ended up being longer than expected because of that one story, and I didn't mean for this to originally stay in just Willow's POV, so the next one will be in someone else's POV. I hope you all enjoyed, and please review!**


End file.
